benedictseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Misty Devon
Misty Devon is the protagonist of Misty Falls. Seeking Crystal She is 15 in Seeking Crystal, 16 in Misty falls. Misty Falls She goes to south Africa with Uriel. She sees him meet his soulfinder Tarryn Coetzee and meets Alex Du Plesis. When he comes to her town Cambridge to participate in a debating competition they discover they are soulfinders. Savant Gift Telekinesis Truth telling - cannot lie, able to tell if someone is telling the truth. Can make other people unable to lie in her presence. Personality Misty has a bluntness about her, which is caused by her savant gift of truth telling. This has led to her being bullied and teased in the past for being different, and for teachers believing her to have behavioural difficulties, which is demonstrated in the parent-teacher meeting that takes place in Misty Falls, where Misty's teacher suggests this. Misty is, however, very aware of others feelings, and can easily tell when she has let her control slip and people have said things more harshly than they usually would. This occurs often, and has led to Misty being strong in situations where other people may not have been- this can be seen when Misty is kidnapped. Johan du Plessis tells Misty that she is much calmer than other victims have been in the past, and she is constantly on the lookout for an escape, which shows she is a very brave individual. On the other hand, Misty is not invulnerable. She is still an every day teenage girl, and it is her vulnerabilities and weaknesses that perhaps make her more relateable to teenage readers. Misty is terrified of heights, as can be seen when she is on the climbing wall, and we can see her fear and vulnerability at many points in the book- for instance, when she panics before kissing Alex, and when she breaks down in Victor's arms after her room is trashed. Misty is fairly intelligent, though her low self esteem sometimes makes her humble and self-depreciating. She does better than she thought she would in her gcse results, but says multiple times in Misty Falls that she struggles with mathematics. However, we can see she is a bright girl, as she pays close attention in her training at summer camp, and keeps a cool head, planning an escape when she is kidnapped. As said above, Misty does have a fairly low self esteem- which is shown when she compares herself to her friends and family multiple times, believing she is not as pretty or clever as those around her. She talks of this with Uriel, who insists that she is 'cute', but she does not believe him, and is confused and disbelieving at multiple points in the story when people compliment her looks. This low self-esteem is also exhibited as Misty talks of Alex being 'perfect'. Misty sees Alex as being the 'golden boy' with his intelligence, good looks, and confidence, but she does not see her own worth. Misty also has a fairly jealous streak, which she admits herself when contemplating Summer being Alex's soulfinder, however this instance could purely be because of the soulfinder bond. She's also competitive- and gets a kick out of beating Alex at table tennis. Misty is far from a perfect individual- she is sarcastic and funny, and says herself that she is 'just not as nice' as Summer. She has a bit of an attitude and a quirky personality, (which is at one point compared to Xav's), but she is also a very loveable and loving character, and her family and friends care for her very much, as she cares for them. Appearance Misty has curly blonde hair which is describes as being similar to Crystal's, her Aunt, but 'several shades paler'. She has a pale complexion, freckles and grey eyes. She is 5ft 4' with blonde eyelashes, and describes her hair as being 'wildly frizzy' without her hair lotion.Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Seeking Crystal characters Category:Misty Falls characters Category:Soulfinders Category:Savants Category:Brook family Category:Main Characters